


The More the Sun Will Shine

by harriet_vane



Series: girl!direction porn with feelings [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/480351">this fic</a>.</p><p>Liam has a list of naughty things she wants to try. Harry volunteers to help.</p><p>(This started out as commentfic and straight-up porn; then it developed feelings but it remains mostly porn. Always-a-girl Liam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More the Sun Will Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you: Tora, Lu, Laura, and everyone who let me email them this as it was being written. ♥ All the remaining mistakes are my own. The series title was a joke about what Harry would call these fics, if we gave him a vote.
> 
>  
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies: It's not meant to be about or imply anything about these actual people, just fictionalized versions of their public personas, ie, if Sorkin got to write a movie about Mark Zuckerberg, I get to write this fic. Please don't post this fic anywhere else, please don't distribute it anywhere, please don't put it on goodreads, and really really please don't link it to anyone being written about here. Thanks!

(the [first part](http://archiveofourown.org/works/480351))

Zayn wanders into Harry's hotel room and sits down on the work surface where they've given him a sink and a kettle and nothing else. She roots around for a packet of crisps from the stash he's stolen off Niall, and her mouth is half-full when she says, "So, you and Liam, eh?"

Harry is drinking a fizzy drink he stole from Niall and he chokes on it. He's spent a week being extremely discreet and not shouting to the entire world about how he and Liam had sex on the bus. He hasn't even told Louis. That's the same as taking a vow of secrecy to his grave, honestly. 

"Did Liam say something?" Harry asks, slightly incredulous. He was being a gentleman, not saying a word, and here's Liam blabbing all over the place.

"Yeah, of course. She told me straight away," says Zayn unconcernedly. "Why haven't you got any good snacks? Anyway she said it was good, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I just… I didn't know it was a thing she was going to talk about." Harry is actually slightly disappointed. It feels a bit less special now. He wonders if Liam's told the boys, too. Harry should have just bragged about it himself. Louis would be jealous, at least. Niall would think it was hilarious.

Zayn snorts. "Is it not as sexy if it's not your dirty little secret, Styles?" Harry picks up a packet of sweets he stole from Niall and starts tossing them at Zayn, trying to get them in her bra. It's what she gets for wearing tops cut so low. 

"Shut up, no, it was dead sexy," Harry objects. He gets a sweet into Zayn's top and she swears at him and has to fish it out. 

"You think Liam's _dead sexy_ ," Zayn says, a little teasing. 

"Well," says Harry. "She's got… Y'know. Legs and all."

"I've got legs," Zayn says. She holds one out to show that she's wearing a tiny little skirt and high leather boots. "You've never had secret sex with me on a couch on the bus." Zayn sticks her lip out and pouts at Harry.

Harry laughs at her and throws another sweet down her top. "You've never asked me to. Liam did."

"Did she?" Zayn says admiringly. "Good for her. That must be on her list." She tips the packet of crisps up so she can get all the crumbs out, and then licks her fingers with loud smacking noises. Harry loves how Zayn dresses like the hottest, girliest girl in the world and then behaves like a lad. That's why she gets to be the sexy girl in the band. 

"Did you come in here just to bother me?" Harry asks. He doesn't mind; he was going to go and bother Louis in his room in a minute anyway. Louis is drinking with Niall and Harry hates to miss that. He just wonders why Zayn came to announce that she knows about him and Liam. "Wait, what list has Liam got?"

"It's not all dirty," says Zayn immediately. She knows how Harry's brain works. "She's just… Ever since Oliver broke up with her she's had this idea that she's _boring_ , so we sat down and made a list of all the things she'd like to do. That's all. I don't think 'get Harry Styles to stick his world-famous hands down my knickers' was on it, but she might have changed it, I suppose."

Harry can't decide if he'd be flattered to be on Liam's list or if it's a bit weird. "Is it all sex stuff?" he asks. The idea of Liam having a list of kinky sex stuff she wants to try is… Well, Harry's head spins a little. He really needs to go and volunteer to help her out with that.

Zayn shakes her head. She drops the empty crisp packet on the floor. "No, it's just… All the things she hasn't done that she thinks are fun."

"Hmm," says Harry. He's so distracted wondering what else is on Liam's list that he forgets to pay attention, and Zayn walks over and steals some sweets out of his hand and shoves them down his jeans. Harry swears at her. Zayn used to be a lot sweeter before she started taking tips on being annoying from Louis. Harry goes for her hair; she _hates_ it when the boys mess up her hair after she's spent hours getting it to look just punk-rock-sexy right. 

"Stop!" Zayn squeals. "Stop it, I'll tell Liam you said she was crap. Stop, Harry, don't!"

Harry lets her go because Zayn is really good at revenge. "Did Liam tell everyone?" he asks.

"I don't know. How would I know?" Zayn huffs, straightening her skirt and patting carefully at her hair. "Now I have to go and fix my hair. You've ruined my evening. I hope your dick falls off."

"If I sang soprano we wouldn't need you," Harry retorts. Zayn shakes her head disapprovingly and goes off to fix her hair.

Harry needs to find Liam.

—

Liam is in her hotel room making a packing list and double-checking it. She doesn't even look up when Harry walks in; she's on the floor folding things neatly and arranging them in piles. "Hi," she says absently.

"Looks like fun," says Harry.

She looks up at him with a little glare and shakes her head. "I think it's nice I've always got clean underwear," she says. "Just because you'd rather not wear any than do laundry—"

"Okay," says Harry, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry I made fun of your packing list. Obviously it's a lot more fun than getting trashed with Niall and Louis in Louis's room, or helping Zayn with her make up in hers."

"Are they drunk already?" Liam asks fondly. "At least they've got beds there. I don't have to worry about them getting lost in a club somewhere and passing out in the gutter."

"They're on their way to drunk," Harry says. "We could go and join them."

Liam snorts. "If I drank. You can go and join them, though. I feel very included, Harry, it's okay. I might do a twitcam later. I could follow some fans."

Harry doesn't know how to tell her that asking her to join them isn't something he's doing as an obligation. It isn't that he's worried she'll be bored or lonely; he just wants her there. Louis got her to have a beer once, and she's such a lightweight she nearly passed out giggling in his lap. Harry wants _that_. "Or I could help you pack," he says. He rifles through one of her piles, sitting down on the floor next to her.

Liam squeaks and reaches for the pile he's grabbed, which means Harry immediately holds it tighter. "Those are my knickers," says Liam, trying to pull them away from him. "Let go!"

"I've already got in them," says Harry, smirking. Liam punches him in the arm and it hurts, actually, but he doesn't flinch. "These are _silk_ , Liam. And these are black lace and holy god is this a _thong_ —"

He's so distracted by the black lacy piece of nothing he's found that Liam's able to rescue all her other knickers from him and shove them in her suitcase. "I can wear whatever underwear I like," says Liam firmly. "You don't even wear _any_ , so you don't get to judge, and —"

Harry forces himself to stop imagining what Liam's bum looks like covered in a flimsy black lacy thong and looks up at her instead. "No, Liam, hey," he says. "Why would I judge? These are _fantastic_. You should wear them all the time."

Her shoulders relax just a little. "Oh," she says. "Okay, then. I mean. I mean, I can't wear them all the time; they're uncomfortable. Zayn says you get used to it, but I can't see the point. If I were going to wear them for someone I'd just go into the bathroom and change into them so I'd only have to wear them for a minute or two."

She's so _ridiculous_. "Not much for foreplay, I guess?" he says. It's like she's daring him to imagine her in the bathroom, pulling her skirt down and sliding her knickers down her thighs, stepping in to something else, silk and lace dragging up over her legs. He wants to take them right back off her. He wants to take them off her with his _mouth_.

"Oh," says Liam, like she's just thought of that. "Fair point. But if it's just a bit of kissing and boob-grabbing I can wear whatever knickers I like, and then I can change later." She wrinkles up her nose at the thought. 

"Please tell me Oliver was better at foreplay than that," says Harry. His voice is getting a bit scratchy and he has to shift and rearrange himself in his jeans. What the fuck has happened to him; he's had two years of only thinking of Liam as the girl who's good at football and terrible at pranks. She's never been the girl he pictures naked whenever she shifts her weight. 

Liam looks a bit thoughtful. "I think it was me, really," she says. "Just… being a bit shy about it."

"Is that why you've got a list now?"

Liam goes still halfway through putting her shirts in the suitcase. "Did Zayn tell you that? I asked her not to." She sounds like she's being _careful_. Harry hates it.

"Yeah," says Harry. "I was just wondering if I was on your list."

"No," says Liam. "Not exactly."

In for a penny, in for a pound, Harry thinks to himself. "Well, then I was thinking…" he starts. "If there's anything else on your list you need a partner for, I'd… I'm around. I'm available."

Liam stares at him. Her eyes are so wide and soft and brown, and she looks like she doesn't quite believe him. Harry would really like to kiss her again, but he's not sure what her list entails. Maybe sex was only on it once and the rest of it's stuff that's really Liam-ish, like adopting a stray puppy with three legs, or taking swimming lessons so she can be a life guard in her spare time. 

"Some of it," Liam says eventually. "I could use you for some of it."

Harry's heart surges with a little thrill of joy. "Great," he says.

Liam shakes her head. "It isn't all sex. I want – I put all the things down I haven't had the nerve to do. Or things everyone else seems to do and I just… I haven't tried because I'm always being good. I'd like to smoke a joint," she says, adorably determined. "And I want to prank Louis."

"I could help with those," Harry says. He is very careful not to look disappointed. Those will be fun things to do with her.

"And… and I want to have sex in a club," she says, tilting her chin up a little. "In _public_. Maybe on a plane. Maybe backstage."

Harry just stops himself from yelling _yessssss_. "I can _definitely_ help with those," he says.

She stares for just a second and then giggles guiltily. "You aren't shocked?"

"Liam," he says, and then stops, because _that is the mildest list of naughty things anyone's ever had_ seems like he's making fun of her. And those are things he can't really imagine Liam doing, normally. "I think you should do whatever you'd like," he says. "Why not?"

Liam breaks out in a real smile. "Yes, exactly. Why not? I was just… I just keep thinking, I'm only eighteen and I've put myself in this _box_ of being good and following the rules and everyone expects me to be so _nice_. And I'd like to _not_ be good. Just a little bit."

Harry's cock quite likes the idea of Liam not being good, especially if she's doing it with him. "Yeah," he says, and it comes out rough. 

"You really want to help?" Liam asks, biting her lip.

Harry can't remember when Liam got so sexy. She isn't even doing anything special. She isn't even _trying_. "You should add 'have sex in a hotel room when I ought to be packing' to your list," he says hopefully. "That'd be _really_ terrible."

She giggles. "You're awful."

"I will be if you want me to be," Harry offers.

Liam's bursting with smiles but she sits and considers him for a moment, looking him up and down. Louis's going to wonder where he is, why he isn't drinking with him and Niall. Zayn will probably know where he is, in that girly knowing way of hers. Harry's chest just kind of hurts, waiting for the go ahead from Liam.

He's genuinely startled to suddenly have his arms full of Liam, throwing herself into his lap. "Okay," she says, a little breathless. "I suppose I have room on the list." And then she kisses him, enthusiastic and eager the way she does everything.

"Wait, wait," Harry says, trying not to laugh. "Aren't you going to put the lacy black knickers on? Please?"

"I'll add that to the list, too," says Liam, and then pushes him down on to the floor and kisses him properly. 

Harry puts his hands on Liam's waist, pushing up her t-shirt so he can touch skin. He wants her out of her clothes this time, properly naked if he can't manage to persuade her into sexy knickers. Not that last time was a disappointment or anything, just that Harry's dick has a lot of feelings about being inside her. The fact that she's lying on top of him, with one of her legs between his, isn't helping. He shoves her t-shirt up in what's maybe not the politest fashion. 

"Oh," says Liam, "really?"

"Yes," says Harry. "Obviously."

She laughs and sits up for a minute so she can pull her t-shirt over her head. She's wearing a sports bra that looks a little old and dingy and she doesn't offer to take that off, too, but it's a step. "I'm wearing less clothes than Harry Styles," Liam marvels. 

"Shut up," says Harry. It takes him just a second to wiggle out of his own shirt and then pull her down again. Her skin feels fantastic against his. She keeps giggling and she's a little squirmy like everything isn't quite comfortable so he rolls them both onto their sides, tangling their legs together. 

"Oh, wow," says Liam, tracing her fingers over Harry's abs. "I mean, I know what you look like, but…"

"You're just really impressed," says Harry. "Because I'm so incredibly fit."

Liam giggles. "Yes," she says. "That's exactly it. Shall I write you a fan letter? 'Dear Harry Styles, you are my favorite pop star—"

Harry rolls on top of her and kisses her for a minute until she stops trying to talk. This is a fantastic solution to the problem he has where Liam is bossy and tiresome sometimes. He rocks his hips against Liam's and she gasps into his mouth, grinding down in return. It feels fantastic, but not as good as it's going to when they both get naked and –

"Fuck, fuck," says Harry, pulling away from Liam's mouth for a second.

She blinks at him. "What?"

"I don't have a condom. _Again._ " Harry grits his teeth and tries to think about the Queen, but it isn't really discouraging his dick.

"No problem," says Liam. She shoves at him until he rolls off her and she can sit up. "I've got some."

"You do?" Harry is honestly more surprised by that than he had been by her owning a lacy black thong.

Liam roots through her suitcase. "I want to have to sex," she says. "Obviously I bought condoms." She looks over her shoulder and grins at him for a second. "Zayn offered to do it for me, but I snuck off and did it myself."

Harry thinks the fans are going to have a field day if they find out One Direction's good girl is buying condoms, but maybe that's what Liam wants. "Thank god," he says fervently. 

Liam pulls one out of a box buried at the bottom of her suitcase. "Hang on," she says. "Why are we on the floor when I've got a bed literally right here?"

"Oh," says Harry, feeling stupid. "I don't know. Because we were already on the floor? Is having sex on the floor on your list, maybe?" 

"Maybe," says Liam. "But it seems like this rug is going to be rough on my back."

"I'm happy to be on my back," says Harry. Liam giggles. "Or we could use the bed," he concedes. "This conversation is stupid; I want to be fucking you right now. Can we get to that, please?" 

"Oooh," says Liam. "Yeah, we could do that."

Harry stands up and kicks his trainers off so he can shimmy out of his trousers and pants. Then he grabs Liam with both hands and does his best to pull her to her feet and throw her onto the bed. 

"Harry!" says Liam, sounding a little delighted and a lot surprised. Her legs hang off the bed a bit, which makes it easy for Harry to hook his fingers under the waist of her jogging bottoms and pull them down and off. She pushes up on her elbows to watch him. 

"Can I?" Harry asks, crouching between her legs on the floor, fingers under the edges of her plain peach cotton knickers. Liam obligingly lifts her hips up so he can peel those off, too. 

Harry kisses the inside of her knee. She tastes sweet and a little sweaty, and she smells entirely like Liam. Harry kisses higher up the inside of her thigh and she giggles and then shivers. Harry bites the inside of her leg very gently and she squeaks, "Harry!" He kisses the same spot until she stops trying to wiggle away. He alternates tiny bites with gentle kisses as he moves his way slowly up the inside of her thigh until he's almost up to her pussy, with the soft curls there tickling his cheek. 

"Are you really going to—" Liam starts. " _Really?_ "

"If you'll let me," says Harry. "I want to see what you taste like."

Her cheeks are stained red and her chest heaves a little. "Oh," she said. Harry scrapes his teeth very, very gently over the crease where her thigh meets her belly and she groans breathlessly. Harry puts his fingers on her clit and rubs gently. "Yeah," says Liam, like she barely can find her breath at all. "You can, if you want."

Harry presses the heel of his hand down on his dick for a second, telling himself to be patient. The he leans forward and kisses her where he'd been rubbing. Liam squeaks again and then groans when he turns a kiss into a gentle nudge with his tongue and then more insistent pressing. She hiccups in a broken little breath and falls backwards against the bed, tilting her hips up like she can't help pressing up against him. Harry pushes her thighs apart a little, rubbing his thumbs along the inside of her legs, which makes her giggle and shudder. He tries sucking instead of pressing in with his tongue, and she swears at him. Harry almost stops out of sheer surprise. He slips a finger inside her; she's so wet already, and she tastes fantastic. Sweet but salty from sweat, and she's starting to shake a little bit around him. 

"Do you want to come like this?" Harry asks, adding another finger. She rocks up into them. She's clenched her fists in the duvet on the hotel bed, bracing her foot by pressing her heel back against the frame of the bed. 

" _Yes_ ," says Liam roughly, tipping her hips up to press against Harry's mouth. He's surprised at how shameless and demanding she is. It's really, really sexy. 

Harry sucks harder, working his fingers in and out of her, while she makes breathy, broken noises. She's louder this time than she was before, and he likes it. He wonders how loud she can get. He alternates his tongue and his fingers and his mouth until her chest is heaving and her legs are shaking and she presses her hips up so suddenly she nearly hits him. She shouts and swears and comes, clenching around his fingers. He needs her to come when he has his cock inside her, he needs to feel _that_. His dick aches between his legs, but he kisses her patiently until her hips fall back to the bed and her stomach stops fluttering. Then he eases his fingers out and climbs up on to the bed, on top of her. 

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asks.

"Oh god," says Liam, turning her face to the side. Her cheeks are bright red and sweaty like she's just gone for a hard run. Little tendrils of hair are stuck to her cheeks and forehead. "That's not weird? Okay." Her voice is still a little rough and her eyes are closed.

Harry laughs a little. "It isn't weird for me," he says. He leans down and kisses her because last time she'd called herself a whore for not kissing enough, and he wants her to think of sex with him as nothing but a good time. She makes a little face but she kisses him back.

There is a bang on the door of Liam's hotel room and they both freeze. "I know you're in there!" Louis shouts. "Are you having fun without us? Stop it!"

Liam's eyes are open, staring in horror at the door. "Go away!" Harry shouts. 

Louis bangs angrily a couple more times. "Come and have a drink with us, Haz!" he yells. "You can drag Liam along if you want."

"We need ten minutes!" Harry yells. He looks at Liam, who's biting her lip. "Maybe twenty?" he suggests more quietly, and she giggles. 

"You'd better not be plotting pranks without me," Louis whines. 

"Go away or we will!" Liam shouts. She's gone from horror to amusement. 

Louis groans loudly. "Ten minutes or I'm coming back with Niall. He knows how to pick locks! I'm drunk and I'm _bored_." 

Harry waits a minute for the ruckus in the hall to die down so he's sure Louis's gone away again. "I'm not bored at all," he says confidingly to Liam, who giggles loudly. 

She pushes the condom into his hand. "Here," she says, wiggling up the bed a little so she's lying across the middle of it. "I think you need this?"

It's not like Harry's cock could possibly forget he's lying on top of a hot, sweaty girl he's just made come. It's more that he was distracted by the impending horror of Louis walking in. But his cock gets back with the program so quickly it almost hurts. "Oh," he says, fumbling to rip the foil open. "Yeah. Good plan."

Liam laughs at him, and he spares her a quick glare, which she ignores. Actually, the way she's looking at him is almost a dare. Some of the pent-up nerves have gone out of her and she's lying there, watching him, looking a little sleepy and relaxed and well-fucked already.

Harry has to take a couple of deep breaths so his hands will stop shaking and he can get the condom on with some semblance of expertise. He's _good_ at this, honestly, and he's not usually quite so eager but he is confusingly desperate for Liam. Maybe because he knows her so well or maybe because she looks gorgeous lying there waiting for him, and he never thought he'd get to see her nearly-naked and flushed like this. 

"You're so sexy," he says, and she laughs. "That ruins the mood," Harry complains.

"Doesn't seem to be ruining yours," says Liam, looking pointedly at his erection. He pinches her thigh, not as hard as he would if they were playing around instead of having sex. She smacks his hand away, smiling and scowling at the same time somehow. Harry crawls up to kiss her, because he wants to kiss her every time she smiles, and then he nudges his way between her legs which she obligingly bends, and guides himself inside her.

She's tight, and she stops breathing for a second, watching him with wide-eyes. She bites her lip until it goes white so he tries to push in slowly, letting her adjust. He needs to go and buy lube, lots of lube. He waits until she nods a little, still a little pale but apparently ready. And then Harry lets himself start thrusting.

Liam groans, throaty and surrendering and Harry has to stop again for a second, closing his eyes. He's not going to come immediately and embarrass himself. She puts her hands on his shoulders and digs her fingers, pulling on him. She's trying to get him to move, he realizes. Harry starts thrusting again, pushing into her and trying to be a gentleman, but once he starts it's all he can think about, moving faster, harder, grunting because he's losing his breath and his body feels hot and cold and tight all over. Liam hooks a foot around the back of his leg and pulls him in closer, tighter, and Harry actually can't breathe; it's too much all of a sudden, because it's Liam. He shouts a little as he comes and can't work up the energy to wonder if it sounded manly or embarrassing because his arms give out and he collapses on top of Liam.

For a long minute Harry can't move. He likes having sex, but he's not used to feeling quite so spent after he comes. Liam kisses him and he doesn’t really respond but she doesn't seem to mind. "Well," she says finally, fingers running up and down his back. "I don't really want Louis to come back and see what we're doing."

"Nnngh," says Harry. He pulls himself together, rallying to pull out of her and roll the condom off so he can toss it somewhere in the direction of the bin. If he misses and gets it in her clean laundry she'll murder him. The he rolls over and just lies on the bed for a long minute, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay!" says Liam brightly. "I'm going to shower and then we can go and see what Louis and Niall are up to. Well, really you can go and do that; they want you to drink with them. I'll stay here and pack. I still might do a twitcam, actually. It's barely nine o'clock. Maybe I'll go to the gym downstairs." 

"No," says Harry. He's feeling monosyllabic. He rolls and puts an arm over Liam before she can bounce out of bed and go and do one hundred different responsible things. "This is the bit where we cuddle." He tucks his head under her chin, arm secured over her hip.

"Cuddling wasn't on my list," says Liam teasingly. Harry growls and pretends to bite her collarbone and she giggles and cuddles closer to him. He just wants to lie there and breathe in the smell of her skin for a few minutes before he has to figure out how to explain her sex list to Louis. 

Harry likes cuddling. It's in his list of the top ten best parts of sex. Liam wasn't a cuddler when she got put into their band, and the idea of snuggling with boys was entirely alien to her, but Louis's done an excellent job of cuddling her when she least expects it until she's got some real skills under her belt. "You're good at this," Harry mumbles into her neck.

"Yes," Liam agrees. "What am I good at?"

"Y'know," says Harry vaguely. 

"Okay," Liam says. She cards her fingers through his hair, carefully pulling on his curls and rearranging them. "So… So you really want to go through my whole list? Some of it's silly."

Harry kisses her skin where her sports bra strap is digging into her shoulder. "Yes," he says. "Fuck, yes, Liam. Let's do every silly thing on your list, okay?"

"Okay," she says again, and he doesn't have to move to know she's smiling.

—

 

Louis seems a little surprised at the news. "Wait," he says. "Wait, Liam has a sex list?"

"Not only a sex list," says Harry. "A list of things she wants to try, and some of them are sex, so I offered to help out."

Louis snorts loudly. He's a little drunk, but so is Harry. It's the most comfortable way to talk to Louis about this stuff. "Is it really boring? I bet Liam's idea of really dirty sex is like, sex where you both keep your eyes open."

Harry is sleeping with Liam, so he feels the need to defend her a little bit. He kicks Louis, even as he laughs. "No, shut up."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Liam," says Louis maybe a little more loudly than he should. They're out drinking and they've found their own space at the club where they can't really be bothered, but probably Louis shouldn't be shouting about Liam, either. "Is she sexy, though?"

"Yes," says Harry.

Louis stares at him for a minute and then cackles. "Have you got a _crush_ , Harold?"

"No," Harry says. "Liam's a mate. I'd help you out with a wank if you needed me to. If your arms fell off or something."

"If my arms fall off I'll go and do yoga until I can suck myself off," says Louis. "Wait, why don't we do that anyway?"

"You'd break your neck and die," Harry says. He is maybe more sober than Louis is, but not by a lot.

"But what a way to go," says Louis happily.

Harry decides to ignore him, mostly. "I've got a sexy girl who wants a shag," says Harry. "Why wouldn't I say yes?"

Louis nods. "That makes sense, I suppose. Isn't it going to be weird, though? Having a quick fuck now and then with a… a coworker, really."

"Nah," says Harry. "Liam's not a clingy girl. She isn't going to cry over it. It's not going to break up the band or anything."

"Mate," says Louis. "I'm not worried about _Liam_. She's dead sensible."

Harry thinks he's being insulted, but it's hard to tell with Louis when he's drunk. "I'm sensible, too?" Harry tries.

Louis laughs so hard he falls off his barstool. He ends up sitting on the floor of the club, leaning against the bar, clutching his beer to his chest with both hands while he cackles and wipes tears out of his eyes.

"Whatever," says Harry, shrugging. He doesn't mind not being sensible, really. If he were sensible, he probably wouldn't have slept with Liam that first time on the bus. "We're just having fun, so I won't let her think it's a big deal, okay?"

Louis leans against Harry's legs. He doesn't seem to care much about getting up off the floor. "Don't do anything stupid, Haz," says Louis. "Unless Liam's got that on her list."

Harry laughs a little and hands him another beer on the floor.

—

It's not like Harry and Liam run out and have sex again immediately. They're busy basically all the time, and when they have a free minute, they need to call their families, or catch a nap, or just sit around and stare into space and try to catch their breath. Harry is being patient; it's not like he can just corner her and demand they start having sex all the time. That isn't on her list. 

But he also can't _forget_ that they might have sex again. Liam wears the exact same clothes she always did; Burberry t-shirts and jeans, or hoodies and jogging bottoms. Only now Harry's looking to see the outline of her bra under her t-shirt and the curve of her bum when she leans over. It's maddening. She can't laugh without him thinking about how she laughs differently when she's turned on, and she can't take a deep breath to sing without him thinking about the way her breath catches when she's about to come. 

Liam turns up for a day of interviews wearing a skirt that definitely isn't hers. Harry knows that, because Liam owns one skirt, and it's denim. She has dresses to wear on stage when the boys are wearing suits and Zayn's in something skin-tight and shockingly short. But Liam's dresses are determinedly respectable and knee-length and this skirt is not.

Niall sees her and whistles. "Did you nick that off Zayn, you whore?" he says. Liam laughs and punches him in the arm. 

"Yeah," she says. "And I look hot, so shut up."

"You do," Niall agrees easily, pretending to punch her back. They play-fight for a minute, because Niall is apparently capable of treating Liam-in-Zayn's-skirts just like normal Liam. 

Harry can't, so he doesn't do anything. He sticks his hands in his pockets and follows everyone else into the room where they've set up cameras and mics and a couch for everyone to sit on.

"Your legs are longer than mine," Zayn complains. "You can't borrow my skirts if you're going to wear them and look hotter than me."

"Don't worry, babe; I'd still do you," says Louis grandly. Zayn rolls her eyes, but she smiles. 

Harry sits next to Louis and doesn't look over at the other end of the couch, where Liam's got long bare legs sitting there, taunting him. It's entirely possible that having sex with her is distracting him from all the things he ought to be doing. He hasn't got the vaguest idea what questions they get asked in the interview, not until Louis elbows him. Then he smiles and answers something about who in the band is the messiest – Zayn – and who he'd take on a date – he says Louis because he's the most fun to have a drink with. Niall objects and it turns into a pillow fight on the couch, and that's distracting enough for Harry to stop thinking about Liam for a while.

He's good until they get a ten minute break. Zayn goes out for a smoke and Niall goes to find a snack. Louis goes with him. Harry starts to follow them because he's hungry after a long morning, but Liam grabs his hand. "Hey," she says. "Got a minute?"

Louis gives Harry a significant look as he walks away. "Yeah," says Harry. "What's up?"

Liam giggles and pulls him into the hallway. "Is there an empty room around here somewhere, do you think?"

Harry's staring at her legs again. "Yeah," he says. The first door he tries is a cupboard with a lot of boxes on metal framed shelves. "What's up?"

Liam pushes him into the cupboard and pulls the door closed. "Wait, what if we get locked in here?" 

"I'll call Louis—" Harry shrugs, because he's got his mobile in his pocket. Then Liam pushes him into the shelving and kisses him.

Harry makes a happy, startled noise. "Really?" he says. "We've only got ten minutes."

"That's why I wore a skirt," she says, grinning wickedly. 

"Wow," says Harry. His heart bangs against his ribs a couple of times. "Is this a thing from the list? Sneaking out between interviews?"

She nods. She's grinning but also biting her lip. "It's kind of naughty, right? When we've only got ten minutes and someone might be looking for us?"

"Yes," says Harry. "Absolutely. But I mean, ten minutes isn't very long—"

"It's alright," says Liam seriously, "I thought that might be a problem, so…" Harry starts to tell her it isn't a problem for _him_ ; he's a teenage boy. He could have sex if they only had three minutes, as long as she doesn't care if it's any good. But then she hikes up the side of her borrowed skirt and he just sees skin and skin and skin and then a little bit of black lace stretched over her hip. "You'd better appreciate how uncomfortable this has been all morning," Liam says. "Zayn's crazy. It's horrible to wear. I don't know how she manages under her jeans, honestly."

Harry's whole body shudders. "Jesus," he says. He spends a minute thinking about Liam sitting on the couch, trying not to squirm, with black lace rubbing against the soft skin between her legs. He's having serious trouble breathing, and his cock presses uncomfortably against the front of his jeans. He puts his hands on her thighs and slides them up until he's cupping her bum, which is nearly entirely bare except for the whisper of thong. "Oh my god, Liam."

"Is that sexy enough?" she asks anxiously. "Because we've only got maybe seven or eight minutes left. We can't be late, Louis'll make fun of me, and—"

"Shut _up_ ," Harry growls, and kisses her. He's pushed her back against the racks but that's not going to work; he'll knock all the boxes off and make a racket and they'll get caught. So he turns and pushes her against the closed door instead. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Liam. Yes, it's sexy enough."

She looks relieved. Harry kisses her neck for a minute. He wants to suck a nice bright bruise onto it and _dare_ Louis to make fun during the interview, but that's the kind of thing fans will notice. He pulls on the collar of her shirt instead, undoing the top button so he can get his mouth – maybe his teeth – on the swell of her breast. 

"We don't have time for that, stop it," says Liam impatiently. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

"I _am!_ " Harry says, a little offended. "Being _fast_ isn't want most girls want, Liam."

"Well, I'm not most girls." She reaches in to her bra and he has a moment of delight – he's getting her tits out, _finally_! – but she just fishes a condom out instead. The packet is warm and a little sweaty from being pressed against her skin all morning. "Don't worry; I'm already pretty turned on because I've been thinking about this all morning. We can be fast."

She manages to make very sexy things sound like dull items on a to-do list. "Haven't you got a purse, like a normal girl?" Harry asks. She laughs at him. He growls and kisses her again, biting at her lip. Let her explain it to Louis herself, later. But her hands are on the button on his jeans and she shoves them down along with the underwear he's really regretting having on today. 

"Well?" Liam says. "Let's go!" 

"You're so _bossy_ ," Harry complains, but it's obvious he's hard and anyway she starts to wiggle out of her knickers, which just makes his dick painful. They get tangled as she rolls them down, and Liam swears and kicks them off one of her legs impatiently. Harry tears the condom open and decides he's really got to start carrying them around with him, just in case. Apparently Liam might want to have sex any time, any place. 

"Can we do this up against a wall?" Liam asks doubtfully. 

"I could do this fucking anywhere," Harry says, even though he's not sure he's strong enough to hold her up the entire time. Liam's all muscles, so she's not a little wisp of a girl. She's looking at him with big, shining eyes, determined and already a little bit flushed. Harry rolls the condom on and shoves her skirt up so he can get his hand underneath it. He pulls her leg up and over his hip so he can get his hands under her arse and hoist her up and push his way inside her.

She puts her arms around his neck, helping, and both of them have to stop breathing to concentrate and get the angle right. "Ohhhhh," says Liam, eyes wide. "Oh, Harry, it feels _different_ , and your hands are so big—"

"Shit," says Harry, trying to thrust and hold her up and not come immediately. "Shut up, I can't concentrate." When he moves she gets bumped against the door with a little banging noise. 

Liam bursts out laughing. "Someone's going to hear!" she whispers, like _that's_ going to help.

"S'okay," Harry grunts. "Won't be long." His arms are already shaking. He can only manage a couple of thrusts before the shocked little moans Liam's letting out as she's shoved against the door go straight to his dick, and despite his best intentions he comes. It's not the most satisfying sex of his life or anything, but he plans to spend a lot of time thinking about Liam and those knickers and how anyone might have walked by and heard them when he's wanking alone at night.

Harry pulls out and lets Liam drop back to her feet on the floor. He stands there for a minute with shaking legs, resting his head against her shoulder. His whole body is burning because he wasn't breathing enough to do that kind of exercise and he's paying for it. 

"Crap, my hair!" Liam says. She gives him a little kiss on the cheek and then pushes him away so she can try and fix her ponytail, which looks a bit like a rat's nest after being pushed back against the door so vigorously. Harry's a bit offended.

"Do we have time for you to—" Harry starts.

Somewhere in the hall Niall shouts, "Where the fuck have Harry and Liam gone? Having a quick fuck somewhere, you reckon?" Harry and Liam both kind of freeze, and then they hear Louis and someone else laughing.

"He's kidding," Harry says reassuringly.

"He's an arse," says Liam. She glares at no one and Harry's glad he's not Niall; she's going to make Niall really sorry he said that later. "Are you good to go?"

Harry's a bit sticky, actually. It's uncomfortable zipping himself back up. He kicks the used condom and wrapper under a shelf. Liam looks absolutely disapproving. He shrugs; what are they supposed to do with it, exactly? 

"Do I look like I had sex?" Liam asks anxiously. Her cheeks are a bit pink but that happens when she's excited about things anyway. Her hair is still a little mussed.

"Get Zayn to do something with your hair," Harry advises.

She looks disgustedly at her knickers, still around one of her ankles. "I don't want to put those back on, they've been on the floor." 

"So don't," Harry says. Liam actually gasps. "Just add that to your list; do a whole load of interviews with no knickers on," Harry suggests.

"I can't," Liam giggles. "Can I? Oh my god, Harry, what if something happens? I think Zayn'll kill me if I wear her skirt with no knickers!"

"Wash it before you give it back," Harry says. Liam looks absolutely torn. "Come on," Harry says. "Isn't your list about doing stuff you'd never do, normally?"

"Yeah," says Liam, coming around to determined. "Yeah, good point. Okay. Oh my god, Harry, I can't believe I'm doing this!" She kicks the underwear off and Harry shoves it under a shelf with his foot. Someone's going to find that eventually and he hopes they don't realize whose it was. If it gets auctioned on eBay it'll be the grossest thing that's ever happened to them. 

Liam starts to open the door and Harry grabs her hand and pulls her back for a kiss before she can. She lets him for a minute, and then she shoves him away. "They're looking for us," she says sternly.

Harry's late to lots of things; he doesn't really care. "What's next on your list?" he asks. "I want to be prepared."

Liam bites her lip again and smiles. "I want to get high," she says. Harry nods approvingly. Stoned sex is pretty great. Liam pushes up on her toes for a second and gives him the quickest kiss he's ever got off a girl after sex. And then she opens the door and sneaks out to go and find Zayn to help her fix her hair.

—

"I asked Zayn and she had some pot," says Liam. She sounds incredibly unnatural saying that, but she looks so proud of herself that Harry doesn't say anything. "We aren't singing tomorrow so I can smoke a little and my voice'll be okay. Right?"

Harry shrugs. His singing voice always sounds a little like he's been smoking, and no one complains about how Zayn sounds after some cigarettes, but he's not surprised Liam's worried. In fact Liam is a little nervous the whole time Harry's got the pot in a cup, cutting it up with scissors and rolling a joint. 

Niall and Louis have gone out drinking with the band, and Zayn hangs around for a while like she's going to stay and get high with them. Harry loves getting high with Zayn, she's hilarious when she's stoned, but he's absolutely sure that a threesome isn't on Liam's list. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" Harry grumbles.

The look Zayn gives him tells Harry that she knows exactly why he wants her to leave. "You think I'd miss Liam getting high?" she asks.

Harry kicks her ankle. Zayn laughs. Her eyes are sparkling with pure evil. 

"What if I'm allergic to it?" Liam ask seriously. "Or one of us chokes and we're high and we can't do anything about it? Should someone stay sober? Do we need a designated driver?"

"We're not driving anywhere," says Harry, and he doesn't roll his eyes but he'd also like to kiss Liam and make her shut up. Only he can't, because Zayn is there.

Zayn laughs. "It's okay, babe. You're just gonna feel really relaxed and happy, I promise."

"I don't know," says Liam, frowning and chewing on her lip.

"Seriously," Harry says. "You're all dressed up. You must be planning to go somewhere." Zayn is wearing the tightest jeans he's ever seen on any human being, and super high-heeled boots, and she's got so much eye makeup on he's amazed she can blink. Clearly she is expecting a bribe.

Zayn leans back and lounges on the couch. "I dunno," she says. "Maybe I could go out?"

"What do you want?" Harry sighs.

"You bring me breakfast in bed all week so I can get up late," she says, grinning.

"Evil," says Harry, pointing at her. She shrugs unapologetically. "Yeah, fine, okay."

Liam says, "No, it's okay! You can stay if you want, Zayn. It's your pot."

"I think I'll go," says Zayn. She's laughing at Harry a little. "I told Louis and Niall I'd meet them later anyway. Have fun, you two." She gives Harry a wink as she leaves.

Liam is staring at the joint they have on the table like it might bite her. "Okay," she says. She takes a deep breath. "Okay. I guess we should do this."

"Relax, Liam," says Harry. He sits down next to her on the couch and puts his hand on her thigh. He wishes he could talk her into wearing jeans as tight as Zayn's. No, on second thought he'd like to talk her _out_ of jeans as tight as Zayn's.

"I'm not nervous," Liam lies. "Maybe we should put on a film or something? Aren't films supposed to be better when you're high?"

Harry would do seriously anything to get her to shut up already. "Okay," he says. He roots through their DVDs until he finds the Lord of the Rings, which he has enjoyed with Louis while high more than a couple of times. "Here, okay? Just stop worrying so much."

"I'm not worrying," Liam insists, but her voice has that tight quality it gets when she's insisting she's not _cross_ with Louis, she's just _really tired_ of him distracting her during an interview. Harry isn't as good as Louis at getting Liam to laugh and relax, so he'll have to try something else. 

Harry helps himself to Liam's lap, straddling her on the couch. He puts both his hands on the back of the couch and smiles at her. "It's fine," he says. "Everything is going to be great."

"I know," says Liam, frowning. Harry leans down and kisses her. She's stiff and a little resistant, but Harry's persistent, and anyway he's figured out what Liam likes. He's been keeping a little catalogue of how hard to press and how to tangle their tongues together to make her start those breathy little moans. It only takes a minute before she smiles and brings her hands around to his hips. 

Harry presses her back against the cushions and kisses Liam until he can feel the tension starting to drain out of her. She always sits up so straight, but she's leaning back and letting Harry put his hands up underneath her shirt. He runs his fingers over her stomach, and when she starts to shiver, Harry decides that's about enough.

"Okay?" Harry asks, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah," says Liam. "Okay." 

Harry climbs off Liam so he can sit on the table and light the joint. He's not moving away from her, though, in case she gets weird about everything. "You'll barely even feel it because you haven't got high before," he says. He's pretty sure that's what they told him the first time he smoked up. "Just take a deep breath and try and hold it in your lungs for a minute."

"Don't laugh if I cough," Liam says.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. He takes a hit first, staring up at the ceiling of the bus for a minute. He knows he can't really feel anything yet, but he'd swear he's already got a buzz. His head feels lighter already.

"Okay," says Liam, determined. "Give it to me."

She doesn't know how to hold it and she stares at it for a minute. Harry rubs her leg with one hand encouragingly. Liam flashes him a smile and takes a tentative little puff off the joint. She coughs almost immediately. "This can't be good for you," she says to Harry.

"No," he agrees. "Mostly it's just fun."

She laughs, which is encouraging. Then she takes another, deeper drag off the joint and even manages to hold her breath for a couple of seconds before she coughs again. "My eyes are watering," she complains, handing it back to him.

Zayn's got them American weed from somewhere; it's stronger than what Harry's used to. He takes another deep drag and lets it burn through his lungs. "Wanna shotgun it?" he offers. Liam looks a little confused. It seems like the easiest thing to do is take another deep hit and then lean forward and kiss her. Liam squeaks when he starts blowing smoke into her mouth but Harry's got both hands on her jaw so she can't really go anywhere. She pulls back and coughs again, eyes watering. Harry wipes a tear off her cheek.

"Wow," she says. "Oh, I feel dizzy."

"You can't be dizzy already," Harry laughs, but he feels light and loose himself. Maybe it's just really strong weed. He offers her the joint and she shakes her head, so Harry takes another long hit. 

Harry wants his hands all over Liam's skin. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?" he says. "It's so stupid." He pushes at Liam's t-shirt and she laughs.

"This is what you and Louis do when you get high, right?" she says, teasing. And, well, it _is_ , but Harry's really only interested in Liam at the moment. She pulls her t-shirt off and she can't seem to stop giggling. She's wearing a nicer bra this time, something peach colored and vaguely lacy. Harry hands her the joint again, and it's almost burned all the way down so he insists she take another hit. Liam does better, and the way she holds it in her mouth is giving him a lot of thoughts about how she hasn't gone down on him yet. She tilts her head up and blows smoke out, barely coughing. 

"Do you feel good?" Harry asks. He runs his hands up her stomach. She's always jealous of the boys' six-packs but her skin is so much softer than theirs is. He takes the last hit off the joint and stubs it out. And then he pulls his own shirt off and climbs on top of Liam on the couch. 

"Oh, hi," she says, giggling. "I'm definitely dizzy. Am I high?"

"Maybe," Harry says agreeably. He pushes her down onto her back so he can lie on top of her and enjoy the slide of their skin against each other. 

Liam can't seem to stop giggling. "You should kiss me," she says, putting her hands in Harry's hair and pulling him down. Harry is more than happy to oblige. She tastes like weed, obviously, but also like Liam and the terrible sugary tea she was drinking earlier. Harry kisses her lazily, licking a stripe down her cheek to make her wrinkle up her nose and laugh. He kisses his way down her throat and pushes himself up a little so he can spend a while kissing her breasts where they push out of her bra a little. 

"It tickles," Liam laughs, trying to push his mouth away. Harry mouths at the skin there and sucks a little love bite on the left one and then turns to do the same to the right. Liam likes it when things match. "Harry, stop, you don't care about those," Liam says. She puts her fingers in his mouth and yeah, that's distracting. He sucks on them and she giggles guiltily again until he starts nipping at her fingertips. She snatches her fingers back again.

"What do you mean I don't want these?" Harry asks. He pushes her bra down and runs his tongue over her nipple so that she shivers and arches her back.

"They aren't — _oh_ —" says Liam, closing her eyes. "They aren't very big. Zayn's got _amazing_ tits."

Harry's never had his mouth on them, though. "I like yours," he says. He's sort of convinced himself that the freckles on her breast are different flavors than the paler skin around them, and the red line where the bra strap was digging into her shoulder tastes different, too. 

"I suppose they're alright," Liam allows. "I just thought you'd like bigger ones. You usually find girls with really great –" She starts to giggle again, and it feels a little strange when he's pressed against her and licking his way across her breasts. "—Really fabulous boobs."

"I like all kinds of girls," says Harry honestly. 

"Mmm," says Liam. She's so relaxed she might be actually falling asleep. "You're nice." Harry scrapes his teeth across her collarbone so she jerks a little and wakes up. He sucks a nice big love bite onto her neck and then runs his tongue back and forth over it, soothing the skin again.

"We should do this all the time," says Liam. Harry makes an agreeing noise. Liam lets her nails scratch up and down his back and it feels fantastic. "Get high, I mean. Why don't we do this all the time?"

"I thought you meant having sex," says Harry, trying not to pout. 

One of Liam's hands roams underneath the waistband of Harry's jogging bottoms and goes still. "You aren't wearing pants," she says accusingly, and then starts to giggle again. She laughs so hard that she curls up on her side, shoulders shaking. Harry kisses her arm and then climbs over her to go and roll another joint.

"Do you think Niall'd be a dwarf?" Liam asks between rounds of giggling. "Or a hobbit? He eats all the time. Hobbits eat all the time, don't they?"

"Zayn's an elf," says Harry. "Big eyes and all."

"What if Zayn married Orlando Bloom?" Liam asks dreamily. "Imagine what those babies would look like."

"Eyes so big they'd fall out of their heads," says Harry. Usually he makes Zayn or Louis do the rolling once they've started smoking, because he's lazy and he likes to just lie around. He manages to get a not very pretty joint put together and lights it. "You want?"

"Kiss me again," says Liam, making grabbing hands at him.

Harry grins. "I like you when you're bossy like this." He takes a long drag and then crawls back on to the couch so he can kiss her, and this time she doesn't pull away when he blows the smoke out of his lungs and into her mouth. They trade kisses for a few minutes, and then they trade drags off the joint. Harry's skin feels tingly all over, and he's kind of hard but too lazy to do anything about it. "You should suck me off," he says, wedging himself between Liam and the back of the couch.

"Mmm," she says. She's watching the movie and blinking sleepily. Harry reaches over her to put the joint in her mouth and she obediently takes a drag off it. "I should take my jeans off."

"You really should," Harry agrees. It takes her a couple of tries to get the buttons open and kick her jeans down around her ankles, and Harry has to help her get them properly over her feet and onto the floor. Harry rocks his hips forward so his dick is pressing against her bum and she giggles. 

"Much more comfortable," Liam says, and yawns. Harry uses his fingers to trace letters on her back. He writes 'Liam' with a big swirly L, and then 'Harry'. Then he draws a heart around them both, because he's the only one who can see it. "What are you doing?" Liam asks. "Why did you stop kissing me?"

"You're over there," says Harry, and it seems reasonable. He's dying of thirst suddenly, but he's happy to have Liam roll over so they're pressed together against the back of the couch and kiss him lazily. Liam pushes her leg between Harry's and he puts his hand on her arse and pulls her closer. It's all just skin and tongues and how much she tastes like him since they've been kissing for so long and smoking the same weed. 

The weed is a lot stronger than Harry thought it was, or maybe it's the dim lights in the lounge. Someone clears their throat a few times and it takes Harry forever to realize it isn't him and it isn't Liam, and the DVD menu music is playing over and over. Harry's got Liam pressed up against him, open mouth making a little damp patch against his chest because she's asleep. Her arm is still around his waist and his leg is between hers.

"Nice," says Louis approvingly. He sounds drunk. "Got Liam down to her pants. Nearly there, Harry!"

"Shut up," says Harry. His mouth is so dry and his eyes feel glued together. "We were – We got distracted."

Louis cackles and it makes Liam wrinkle up her nose and press her face against Harry's chest. He likes that. But Louis, who is a complete and utter twat, shouts, "Get up, Liam! Harry's showing the whole world your bum!"

She blinks a couple of times and smiles sleepily at Harry. His heart lurches in a dopey, still-high sort of way. Then she looks over at Louis and shakes her head. "Ugh," she says. "I'm thirsty. I thought pot made you hungry."

"Here," says Louis, and tosses her a bottle of water. She has to sit up to catch it. Harry's freezing where she's not cuddled up against him anymore. 

"Actually I'm hungry, too," says Liam, once she's drunk half the bottle. "Has Niall got food stashed away? Of course he has; what am I saying?" She picks up her jeans and t-shirt and folds them but doesn't seem particularly embarrassed to follow Louis back out into the bunks. Being in the band is really getting to her, Harry thinks grumpily.

By the time Harry drags himself up she's put on a pair of shorts and a different t-shirt, and she and Louis are sharing a packet of crisps and a stash of party rings Niall had under his pillow. "One more thing off the list," Liam says happily. "Thanks, Harry!"

Harry didn't get to have sex with her and he feels weirdly disappointed and grumpy about it. "Yeah, of course," he says, and climbs into his bunk where he can put his headphones on and not listen to her laughing with Louis instead of him.

—

They have a free day and Harry thinks maybe he can talk Liam into spending it with him. He'll come up with new things for her list, if that'll help. They haven't had sex in the shower, for one thing. They haven't had anything like a date, either, which is sort of surprising now that Harry thinks about it. Liam likes dating. Her boyfriends are always nice guys who take her out and treat her like a lady. Maybe they could take a day and go out and find some food, hang out somewhere fun, and then come back and have sex in the hotel. Maybe in Louis's room. That'd be hilarious.

He finds Liam in the bathroom of her suite, putting on make up. Harry is genuinely taken aback. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Zayn showed me this," says Liam, staring into the mirror in intense concentration. "Crap, I can't get this eyeliner on without getting it all over my eyes. Zayn made it look easy."

"Why are you doing it?" Harry asks. Liam looks weird with stuff all over her face. She wears it on stage, not when they're just hanging out. Stage-Liam is a made-up person who is loud and confident and wears dresses and heels and make up and never gets nervous about anything. Harry likes the normal Liam, the one who giggles when she has sex.

Liam laughs. "I'm sorry, Harry. Some of my list is things Zayn can help me with and you can't. Unless you know how to put on liquid eyeliner." 

"Nope," says Harry. "No idea." He jumps up to sit on the sink next to the mirror. "You look weird."

"Thanks," says Liam, and punches him in the leg.

"Oww, no, I mean… Why are you dressing up?"

"Me and Zayn are going out," says Liam. "What if I meet someone cute?"

Harry thinks that's kind of a cop out. "You're a world-famous pop star, Liam. You've been on the cover of all kinds of magazines wearing a bikini. You don't need eyeliner to pull."

"That's nice of you," says Liam, staring at her make up in the mirror intensely. "But I _want_ to be able to do this. Zayn says it just takes practice."

Harry sighs. "Okay," he says. "I guess that sounds like a fun day. Putting stuff on your face and going out with Zayn."

"Aren't you going out with Louis?"

"Yeah," Harry says. He needs to go wake Louis up, then, actually. "What're you and Zayn gonna do?"

Liam is putting really heavy black lines around her eyes like she's Amy Winehouse or something. It looks hot on Zayn and weird on Liam. "Shopping, maybe?" says Liam. "Zayn says she knows a good place to buy cute stuff. All my clothes are… You know."

"I don't get it," says Harry, frustrated. "What's wrong with the way you dress now? And your normal make up? What's wrong with _you_?"

"I’m boring," says Liam. 

"Shut up," says Harry. "You're not boring. You're a famous singer." 

Liam gives him a really fond look. Harry sort of hates it. "Of course you think that," she says. "We had sex."

"I don't have sex with people I think are boring," Harry protests.

Liam sighs a little. "That's really nice, Harry, but I… I mean, I'm trying new things, you know? And you've been really sweet but they don't all involve sex, so they can't all involve you. I kind of hate how long this make up is taking me, so probably I won't do it every day. But I want to know _how_. Why shouldn't I buy something sexy? I probably couldn't wear it around without flashing my knickers anyway. But… what if I look cute and I meet someone?"

"He ought to think you aren't boring no matter what you wear," Harry grumbles. 

"You are really, really sweet," says Liam. She gives him a kiss and her lips are a little sticky with lip-gloss. "Aren't you supposed to be shocked at how _suddenly_ I'm so sexy and you never noticed before?" She bats her eyes.

"Bah," says Harry. That would require him to not find Liam sexy when she's wearing shorts and a sports bra. She's basically never sexier than when she's kicking Louis's arse at football, unless it's when she's naked with Harry. 

Liam laughs with outrage. "Harry! Stop making fun of me. Or I'll take my list to Niall."

"Urgh, don't do that," says Harry. "Unless your list is just about eating. Now, if your list is about _eating out_ —"

Liam giggles and hides her face in her hands. "You're so awful. I can't believe I slept with you, honestly, I can't." 

Harry grins, proud of himself. 

Zayn walks in and puts her hands on her hips. "Are you ready to go? Let me see your eyeliner, babe. Yeah, it's a lot heavier on this side but it's okay. Practice makes perfect."

"I think I'll just let you do it," says Liam. 

Zayn gives Harry a really wicked smile. "Doesn't she look _sexy_ , Harry?"

"Whatever," Harry says. "Where are you going shopping? I’m bored. Can I come?"

"No," says Zayn. "Of course not. We're buying push-up bras and miniskirts. If you wanna buy that stuff, you can do it on your own time. I don't want to know."

"But I'm bored," Harry whines.

Zayn gestures for Liam to turn around. She fusses with a brush for a minute, and then with lip-gloss. Liam looks exactly the same when Zayn's done, but Zayn seems really pleased with herself. 

"No girl wants to be your boredom booty-call," says Zayn. "Right, Liam?"

"Having sex with me is more fun than shopping," Harry says, giving Liam his saddest, most pathetic eyes.

She laughs at him. That isn't ideally what he was going for. "I'll be back in a bit," Liam says. "If you're that bored you can have sex with yourself while I'm gone."

"Ha!" says Zayn, and gives Liam a fist bump. "Don't look so sad, Haz," says Zayn. "There's plenty of girls gagging for it. Go and wake up Louis and find some."

That's a pretty good solution, but it's so much easier with Liam. She's around all the time, and he's sure she won't try and sell pictures online or tell twitter about it. "Louis and I'll go and find an orgy," he says. "Try not to be too jealous."

"Sounds like fun," says Liam, patting his leg. "See you later." 

Zayn is trying really hard not to laugh at both of them as she ushers Liam out. Harry is pretty sure Zayn is going to tell Liam that she needs to make Harry work harder for sex, which is a rotten thing to do but the sort of thing Zayn and Louis would find really funny. Harry sticks his tongue out at her as she leaves. 

Once he's sure Zayn and Liam have left, Harry lets himself into Louis's room. Louis is still under the duvet with the lights off, but that's fine. Harry crawls under the blankets with him and curls up.

"Whassup," Louis mumbles. "You okay?"

"Let's get drunk," says Harry.

"Sleeping, though," Louis says. He still hasn't opened his eyes. 

"Yeah," says Harry. "Later, okay?"

"'Course," Louis says, and falls asleep again. Harry pulls the duvet up over his head and just lies there, listening to Louis breathe.

—

Harry pouts, except Louis laughs at him and makes him go out with Louis and Niall drinking and it's fun. Harry doesn't actually need Liam around to have fun, which he announces loudly to Louis when he's about eighty percent drunk.

"Right!" says Louis. "That's exactly right. You can have any girl at this club, Harry. You don't actually need Liam to have a good time."

"Yeah," says Harry. He looks around. It's probably the beer goggles, but none of the girls are as cute as Liam. None of them are as fit as her, definitely. There are girls with long legs but they've got boobs that look a bit unnatural. Harry doesn't usually mind that, but tonight it looks weird. And they're dressed wrong; flashy and shiny and sexy. They probably taste like lipstick and smell like hairspray. 

"Oh my god," says Louis. He's clinging to Harry's neck with both arms, and someone's going to take a picture and it'll be up on Tumblr in an hour. "You miss her."

"No," says Harry. "I see her all the time. I just… It's fun when she's around." 

"It's fun when I'm around," says Louis firmly. He pushes on to his tiptoes and bites Harry's ear. "Have another beer, you idiot."

Harry sighs a little bit. Another beer sounds good. He wonders what Zayn and Liam are doing, if they bought ridiculous sexy outfits and are getting drunk somewhere, too. Louis presses a beer into Harry's hand, and Harry smiles a thanks, but he's feeling a little maudlin and more drinking is probably a bad idea, actually. He only really likes getting trashed when he's feeling happy.

"You know you have to tell her, right?" Louis shouts into Harry's ear.

"What?" Harry says.

Louis gives him a slightly sad look. "You have to tell Liam you fancy her, Haz."

Harry starts to say _No, I don't._ But he can't really lie to Louis. "It's just mates," he says instead, because really it mostly is. He's always liked Liam. She's fun and she's funny and she's easy to tease, and she's always got a tablet when his head hurts or a bottle of water when he feels hungover. And now she's got all sexy, too, and it turns out they have pretty great sex together. But it's still just _Liam_. She's a friend.

"Seriously," says Louis, and he's drunk but he sounds stern. "She's going to find some bloke who tells her she's pretty and takes her out properly, Harry, and you're gonna be crushed. But she likes you, and you could tell her that."

"But it's not like that," Harry says. "We haven't… I don't want to change things. It's Liam; she hates surprises and changes to the schedule without warning."

Louis starts laughing into Harry's shoulder. Harry glares at him a little. "We're talking about _sex_ , not about scheduling her for a haircut." Louis is wheezing with laughter. 

"I know," Harry objects. "I'm just saying. Liam isn't just some girl."

"Oh, Harry," says Louis, hand on Harry's shoulder. "This is so hilarious I hate to tell you to fix it, but… You really have to talk to Liam."

Harry sighs. Maybe he should keep drinking, after all. The idea of talking to Liam, properly having a chat with her, sounds awful. 

"Speak of the devil!" says Louis, perking up. He's got an arm around Harry's shoulders but he waves at someone through the crowd. A minute later Zayn and Liam appear. Zayn's wearing a tiny little black dress under a leather jacket. Whatever shopping she and Liam did, Liam looks reassuringly like herself; her dress looks a lot like a button-down shirt, except it goes down to mid-thigh. It isn't tight or shiny or sparkly, it's just got a bit of string tied around her hips so you can tell how fit she is. She can't compete with Zayn for boobs and hips, but the dress is shorter than her usual stuff and she's got legs for days. 

"Look at our girl," says Zayn. "And get me a drink, Tommo." Zayn kisses Liam's cheek and Liam giggles at her. 

"You can have Harry's; he's only pretending to drink it," says Louis. He grabs Harry's beer away from him and hands it to Zayn, who tips it straight up and drinks the whole thing in one long chug. Liam claps. It doesn't even seem sarcastic.

"Fancy seeing you at a club with us, Liam," says Louis. "D'you want a drink?"

She pulls a face immediately. "No." 

Louis laughs. "Why isn't that on your list, eh? You should add that. 'Get pissed and make dubious decisions.' I'm sure Harry will help you out with it."

"Shut up, Lou," says Harry, grabbing Liam's hand. She comes willingly, and he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in front of him so he can hook his chin over her shoulder. "Why's everyone trying to make Liam change? She's fine the way she is."

"No one understands me," Louis laments to Zayn. "You want another drink, babe? I bet Niall's best friends with the barman by now."

Liam turns and whispers to Harry, "I have something else on my list." Her breath is hot on his ear and even in the sweaty club Harry shivers. 

"Here?" Harry asks, trying to remember what she'd listed.

Liam nods. Her eyes are sparkling. Harry's glad he stopped drinking after all. "You sneak into the toilets and have sex with people, right?" Liam whispers. "I want to – I want that."

Harry's had sex in the toilets a couple of times and it's generally been pretty gross and unsatisfying, but it hasn't been with _Liam_. "Excuse us," says Harry loudly to Zayn and Louis, and then he pulls Liam away through the crowd.

She's laughing and clinging to him and Harry loves it. "The toilets are going to be dirty," he says. "You don't want to go back to the hotel?"

"No," says Liam firmly, tightening her arms around his waist. "Zayn's done this loads of times, and so have you, and Louis, and—"

"Okay," Harry laughs. "Usually I'm trashed, though."

"Do you need a drink or something?" Liam asks. She sounds genuinely concerned and she digs her heels in, bringing them both to a stop. "We could get you a shot."

Harry drags her in close and kisses her. Liam laughs a little bit against his mouth. "I didn't say I need to be drunk to fuck you," Harry growls. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said." Liam starts to argue and Harry kisses her, hard, so she can't. Normally the reason to sneak off to the toilets for a quick round is to avoid having everyone know who you're sleeping with, but Harry really doesn't give a fuck at the moment.

"Okay," says Liam. She's holding on to his arms with both hands and he's tempted to just pick her up and carry her off but that's a little bit cave man and Harry isn't normally like that. Honestly, he's not. Liam is doing something weird to his brain. Harry has to make himself take a deep breath and let go of her. He takes her hand instead and pulls her along to the back of the club 

It's a nice place so there's a bunch of individual toilets rather than just a giant grungy room. Harry doesn't feel especially bad about shoving his way past the couple of people waiting and pulling Liam into the first toilet that opens up. It's a relatively small space, and the walls are covered in graffiti and stickers and flyers people have plastered to the black paint. 

"Gross," says Liam admiringly. 

Harry shuts the door and throws the bolt. "Just try not to touch anything," he says. "Usually I'm pretty drunk, so I don't worry about it, but—"

Liam's grabbed a paper towel off the sink and put it on the floor, and when Harry turns around she goes down on her knees on it. "Hi," she says, smiling wickedly, and reaches for his jeans.

"Oh, god," says Harry. His hips jerk forward without his permission and he bangs his head against the door behind him, and winces. 

Liam laughs. "You wanted me to – To suck you off," she says, and it's clear she has a little trouble saying it so she's _practiced_.

" _God_ ," says Harry again. His dick's been aching since Liam showed up at the club and now she's undone the flies on his jeans, and she pushes them down and Harry can't breathe. He's really glad he skipped wearing underwear again. "It's your turn, though," he manages. He's been drinking, so he ought to be able to last a bit, but there's a curve to Liam's mouth that goes straight to his cock and he can't even look at her without needing to push the heel of his hand against his dick so he won't have any embarrassing moments. 

"I want to," says Liam, determined. She puts her hands on his dick and Harry groans. He's not going to stop her or anything. He just adds something to the tally he's keeping in his head, and then he forgets to do that, because she puts her mouth on his cock and that's pretty much all he can think about. 

Harry wouldn't have really expected Liam to be great at sucking cock; she can barely say it, and he's sort of surprised she isn't more embarrassed. She's enthusiastic, though, and determined, and just the feel of her hands on his dick is enough to make his vision start to go white. Her fingers are so soft and different from the way his own hand feels, and then her mouth – Jesus. Harry could write poems about her mouth. 

Liam looks up at him through her lashes, and her mouth is stretched around his dick and one of her hands has migrated toward his balls. He can't feel _anything_ because he's so strung out trying to clench his whole body so he can last. He bangs one of his hands back against the door so he has something else to concentrate on.

She laughs at him, which ought to spoil the mood, but Harry's got fond of how much Liam laughs when they're having sex. And anyway, she's laughing with his cock in her mouth, which feels weird, and amazing, and distracting, and Harry's head goes back and bangs against the door again. His hips jerk forward and she chokes for a second. He hasn't got the brain at the moment to apologize, but she uses her free hand to pinch the inside of his thigh in retaliation. There is a horrifically embarrassing moaning noise which he pretends wasn't him. 

Liam laughs again and that's pretty much it. The pressure of her fingers and the tightness of her mouth are overwhelming; Harry's hips jerk forward without his permission again and he comes. Everything is black and fuzzy and distant.

Harry blinks himself back to awareness; that's twice he's got off and Liam hasn't. The door feels really gross against his bare arse anyway. She's still kneeling on the floor, looking up at him speculatively, so Harry drops to his knees and kisses her. She starts to turn her face away, wrinkling up her nose. Harry puts a hand on her cheek and a hand on her arm to pull her back. He's not grossed out by nearly anything about sex, including kissing someone who's just been sucking his dick. It seems like basically the least he can do.

"You didn't have to swallow," Harry offers between kisses. If the floor weren't so dirty he'd drag her down on to it. 

"Sex in a public toilet," Liam says, marveling at herself. She pulls Harry a little closer, grabbing his shirt. "It's sort of disgusting, isn't it?"

"That's why normally you're drunk," Harry explains. He kisses her again, sliding a hand around to the back of her neck. He likes slow, sloppy kissing and taking his time; Liam always seems to be in a rush to get on to the next thing on her list. "I owe you, you know. Twice now."

Liam nods, but she doesn’t look thrilled. "Not sure I want to do anything else here, though, honestly," she says apologetically. "I like the idea, but… It's all sticky."

"Well," says Harry, sliding one hand up her thigh. Her dress didn't look spectacularly short when she was standing up, but sitting on the floor it just barely covers anything, which he very much appreciates. "Do you know what usually happens when we meet someone really hot and up for it at a club?"

"I'm horrified to imagine," says Liam. 

Harry's got his hand up to her knickers and he rubs his thumb against her nub through the silky fabric. She shivers and gasps a little. "We invite them back to the hotel," says Harry. He kisses Liam's neck and presses his thumb in little circles. She tilts her head back and her eyes fall shut. 

"But—" Liam says. "Zayn and Louis and Niall are going to ask where we are." She doesn't sound especially upset about it, actually. Her breath catches and Harry starts sucking a bite on to her neck. He wants everyone to know what he's doing, honestly. He wants to write it in neon letters and he wants to wear some kind of sign around his neck with Liam's name on it.

Louis is clearly right, Harry realizes, and is annoyed about it.

"Yeah," says Harry. "They'll be jealous."

Liam laughs. She lets her legs fall open a little and pushes her hips forward against his fingers, and if they don't get off the floor and somewhere more hospitable soon, he's just going to think 'fuck the dirty floor' and go down on her right here. Then they'll both get some horrible disease. 

"Come on," says Harry. He hooks his fingers through the waistband of her knickers and tugs. He puts his other arm around her waist and pulls her up to her feet. He's really reluctant to move his hand off her pussy, honestly, but Liam pushes his hand away rather than letting him pull her out into the club with her dress hiked up around her hips. He has to do up his jeans again as well.

"I suppose it's more like a real night out at the club if I go home with someone, isn't it?" says Liam, straightening her dress out. Harry gets a flash of silky red underwear and thinks he could probably be ready to go again in a minute or two. He really loves being a teenager sometimes. 

"When you find the sexiest girl at the club, it's time to go home," says Harry, grinning at her crookedly.

"Shut up," she says, shoving him and laughing. Her cheeks look pink, even in the dim light of the toilet. Harry slides his hands under her bum and picks her up for a second so he can put her up on the edge of the sink and kiss her again, pressing in between her legs and digging his fingers into her thighs. Liam has to lean down to kiss him, arms around his neck. 

Harry bites her lower lip. "You know you're the sexiest girl here, don't you? Because you don't even have to try."

"I think you're biased," Liam says, smiling fondly at him. "Because I'm going to go back to the hotel and have sex with you."

"Sexy as hell," Harry says, shaking his head. She laughs and pushes him out of the way so she can jump off the sink. 

Liam would stay and apologize to all the people who've been waiting for the toilet while she and Harry have been fooling around in there, but Harry pulls her away before she can. "They know what we were doing," she says, slightly horrified.

"Yeah," Harry laughs. "Because they're going to do the same thing. Come on; we can get a cab."

"We have to tell everyone we're leaving!" Liam objects. "I came with Zayn, I can't just leave her here."

"Yes, you can," Harry says. "Of course you can. You're going to _come_ with me."

Liam just gives him a terribly disapproving and disappointed look and then drags him through the crowd to find the rest of their band. 

"Look at you!" Niall shouts. "You got off in the loo, didn't you, you dirty girl."

"No, Harry did," says Liam. "Anyway, we're leaving." She smiles when she says it and then bites her lip, excited and embarrassed at the same time. Harry squeezes her hand. 

"Oh, _are_ you?" Zayn drawls, raising both her eyebrows. She's got a beer she's sipping at slowly and giving them both really stern looks up and down.

"Yeah," says Harry. "We are." Louis is doing a slightly flailing and drunken dance that Harry can tell translates to _Are you planning to tell her about all the feeeeeeeeelings?_ It's nice Harry can tell what the hell Louis is on about when he's trying to be subtle. "Yeah," Harry says to him. "I will." 

"You will what?" Liam asks.

"Er," says Harry, fishing for a less embarrassing lie. "I owe you, remember? A couple of times?" 

Despite the shitty lighting Liam goes scarlet. "How does _Louis_ know that?"

"Oh, please," says Zayn. "Like that's a surprise." Niall falls over laughing. Niall might be pretty drunk.

Liam gives Harry an absolutely adorable stern look. "I know you have to tell Louis everything," she says. "But can you _pretend_ you don't, please?"

Harry's not sure he can even manage that. "I'll try?" he says. 

Liam shrugs. She doesn't believe him, either. "Anyway, we'll see you later," she says. "You're okay for rides home? Shall I call Paul and tell him to send a cab? How much have you been drinking?"

"We're fine, babe," says Zayn. "Go and have fun."

"We'll see them in the morning," Harry corrects Liam. "Maybe."

"Ambitious," says Louis. Harry flips him off. 

Liam leans in and whispers, "Come on, then. You owe me, I thought?"

Harry's going to have a lot of trouble not trying to get her knickers off in the cab. "Yeah," he says, fighting for breath. "Yeah, let's go."

—

"I've got condoms this time," says Harry triumphantly.

"It took you long enough," Liam laughs at him. He climbs up the bed on top of her and kisses her until she stops. Liam pushes at him with both hands. "No, I want to do it this time," Liam says. Harry has no idea what she means, but he sits up. 

Liam's a little breathless and pink already. She pushes Harry over and onto his back on the bed. "Oh," says Harry, trying not to sound as excited as he feels. Liam grins and climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. Her dress rides up and he can see how long her legs are, how actually tiny the pants she's got on are. 'These are nice," says Harry, running his hand up her leg and rubbing the satin over her hip.

"I've got a matching bra," says Liam, because she is the most ridiculous girl Harry's ever slept with. She's so proud of herself. She rocks her hips against his for a minute and Harry groans and pushes up against her. Even in his jeans it feels amazing. She starts undoing his jeans, and he pushes himself up so he can start unbuttoning her dress. 

Harry can kiss and unbutton at the same time, but Liam starts laughing again. "Distracting me," she says. "And this isn't even on my list, this is like a bonus round or something."

"Add it to your list," Harry says. Her bra does match, it's red silk and it pushes her boobs up and out so they look bigger than he remembers. He's not complaining. It doesn't take a lot of work to get her out of it and start dragging his tongue over her nipple, sucking. She shivers and arches her back and there's nothing between his dick and her but the satin of her knickers. Harry stops breathing. 

"Off, _off_ ," Liam orders, tugging his jeans down further. He's too busy trying to get his mouth on every curve of her tits to help much. Once they're down far enough, he kicks them off and he's naked, but Liam's still upsettingly half-dressed. Harry starts in on her buttons again, but Liam's got her concentrating face on. "Lie down," she orders, pushing on his shoulder. "I want to do this."

Harry's caught between good intentions and how insanely sexy it is when Liam orders him around in bed. "No, hang on," he says. "I owe you. Me first." 

"It's okay—" Liam starts, but Harry rolls them over again. Thank god they've got big beds in the hotels. 

"My turn," says Harry firmly, and Liam's clearly going to argue again, _why_ is she such a pain in the arse all the time? Harry pushes her dress up with both hands and catches her knickers with his mouth. Liam squeaks. Harry pulls them down with his teeth. 

"You'll rip them," says Liam faintly, chest heaving. Her cheeks are bright pink. 

"I'll _ruin_ them," Harry promises. He grabs them with his hand and isn't that surprised when they tear; he's a little desperate to get underneath them. He slides back up and he's got his tongue inside her before she seems to work out what he's going to do. Liam gasps and squeaks at the same time, her hips jerking up, and her hands flail like she doesn't know what to do with them. Harry slides his hand up and catches one of hers, lacing their fingers together. Liam relaxes immediately. Harry uses his other hand to rub his thumb against her clit, fucking her with his tongue until her legs start shaking again. She's making those amazing breathy, desperate noises again. Her stomach is shaking and her fingers are so tight around Harry's that it's almost painful. Harry kisses the inside of her thigh and then moves up to suck on her clit until she shouts and comes, hips jerking up and nearly banging him in the face. She sounds like she's crying, almost.

"Okay?" Harry asks, rubbing her stomach with one hand. Her eyes are closed and she's making little hiccupping, sobbing noises. Harry keeps his hand gentle and kisses her thigh, her knee, her calf, until all the shaking stops. 

"Jesus," says Liam fervently. "Harry, oh my _god_." She pulls on his hand and he crawls up next to her. He can't help rocking his erection into her hip a little, but he can wait, if she needs a minute. He could take care of it himself, honestly. Anything to make the aching, desperate feelings rolling around tightly in his gut go away.

Liam rolls over and kisses him. It's fierce and hot and she seems to be trying to prove something. She bites at his mouth and digs her nails into his back and tangles their legs together. "Wow," says Harry.

"No wonder all the girls fancy you; you're _amazing_ ," says Liam. Harry really does mean to correct her there, to tell her he doesn't give a crap about other girls who fancy him and it doesn’t feel likely he will again any time soon, but then she climbs up on top of him where she was when they started. Her dress is falling off her shoulders and some of the buttons are missing, and the bottom is entirely twisted around. She's going to have to borrow some of his clothes in the morning to go back to her room, and _that _is a distracting enough thought by itself, even before Harry realizes what she's doing.__

"Liam," he says, like he's praying almost. He puts a hand around his dick because she makes him feel like he's going to come just by _smiling_ at him, let alone the determined, ridiculous face she's pulling at the moment.

"I want to," says Liam firmly. "You said you have a condom?"

"Drawer," says Harry. He can't help her; he can't really move. All his muscles feel cramped up with desperation. Liam searches through the drawer in the table by the bed until she finds a packet and then tears it open. She's so _careful _when she rolls it on him, concentrating like she's learning a new song. Harry thinks hard about his grandmother and football and rehearsal instead of her hands. She climbs on top of him again and puts one of her hands around his, around his cock, and the other on his shoulder, and lowers herself onto him.__

She is moving agonizingly slowly. Harry would like to scream. He feels like he's on fire and this is actually how he's going to _die_. "Liam," he says, and it comes out like a croak or a gasp. Actually he sounds horrifyingly like he's begging. 

"I know," says Liam soothingly, which doesn't help. "Okay, you can move." 

Harry had been holding himself still with a kind of full-body tightness that's going to leave him stiff and sore tomorrow, but it's worth it. He forces himself to blow out the breath he's been holding, and Liam, with both hands on his shoulders, giggles. Harry tries moving and Liam _clenches_ around him and – "Holy shit," Harry says. "If you do that I'm gonna – Liam, _shit_."

She looks proud of herself again. Liam starts moving, since she's got the leverage, and she's too slow and the angle's all wrong, but then she shifts and he pushes his hips up and suddenly Liam gasps. "Oh," she says, eyes going wide. "Oh, _that’s_ why Zayn likes this."

Harry can't, he _can not_ think about Zayn at the moment. "Move," he grits out. If she has bruises on her hips tomorrow where his hands are digging in, it'll be her own fault. "Liam, _please_." 

"Okay," Liam says, bracing herself a little. And Harry would never be so coarse as to think _Liam is bouncing on my dick_ but… There aren't a lot of other ways to describe it. She starts shifting her hips and her weight back and forth, up and down, and he digs his heels into the bed and groans desperately. 

Harry swears a blue streak and Liam smiles. Her hair is hanging sweatily over her shoulders, tickling him, her face is flushed, and her breasts are falling out of her fancy red push-up bra. She looks wrecked, and he feels destroyed.

"I'm gonna—" Liam says, and then she starts clenching around him again, alternating that with moving, and it's way too much. Harry can't even warn her before he comes, curling in on himself a little bit, despite all the weight of Liam leaning on him. Every inch of his skin feels raw and electric. It's so much too much it almost hurts.

"Ha!" says Liam triumphantly. "I liked that." Harry thinks _good for you_ and can't work up even the energy to close his eyes. He's just lying there staring at her through his lashes, hoping eventually he'll remember how to breathe. Liam climbs off him and takes care of the condom, because apparently she can still move. Then she hesitates by the side of the bed for a moment.

"'Mere," is all Harry can manage. He wiggles his fingers a little bit. Liam laughs and climbs up next to him.

"You like cuddling more than any boy I've ever met," she says. And then, after a moment, "I like cuddling, too." She undoes the last couple of buttons on her dress and takes her bra off– finally, Harry thinks, and if he had any energy at all he'd show her how glad he is about that – and then cuddles up next to him. 

They're sweaty and a little sticky and hot. The air conditioning in the hotel is going to be too much in a few minutes, but for right now, Harry feels perfect. He's got Liam pressed against him and her arm around his chest. "Still owe you," he says. He just needs to close his eyes for a couple of minutes and then he'll be ready to pay her back.

"It's okay," says Liam. She yawns. "That was fun. I could go back to my room and sleep, honestly."

"Stay," says Harry. "Please?" 

Liam giggles against his neck. "Okay," she says. 

—

Harry wakes up because Liam is trying to work out a way to get them underneath the duvet without being able to actually move Harry while he's on top of it. "Sorry," she whispers.

He's cold, and he has no idea how long they've been lying there but it hasn't been long enough. "No, it's okay," Harry says. He rolls out of the way and pulls the blanket over both of them. Liam doesn't immediately come back over so Harry grabs for her and makes a pathetic noise. He'd be up for another round but he's actually pretty tired and he just wants to have Liam to cuddle with so he can go back to sleep.

Liam smiles fondly at him and crawls over. "I need to find some pants," she says. "I don't usually sleep naked."

"You should try it," Harry says, wrapping himself around her a bit like an octopus. "Makes it easier to fool around."

Liam giggles. "I wouldn't have thought of that, I suppose."

This is one of about a hundred ways Harry plans to improve Liam's life. "Wanna fool around?" Harry offers, yawning. He kisses Liam's neck.

"Again?" she says. "That's like… Three times today. I'm going to run out of things on my list."

Harry goes still. He does, actually, have to talk to Liam about everything. He's just not sure how to broach the topic. It means a real shift in the tone of what they're doing, and the tone right now is so comfortable. Liam likes to plan things; Harry's a little afraid that talking to her will mean she'll start to worry about things and try to plan them out and control them. Harry likes the way they've just been rolling with things as they come.

Liam is the only person Harry's ever slept with who gets energetic about discussing things in the middle of the night. "I could add more things to the list," she says. "When Zayn and I were out shopping, we bought a copy of Cosmo. They have the most _hilarious_ lists. 'Fifty ways to drive him wild,' and 'Ten tricks to turn him on.' It's all so silly, but a lot of my list is silly." Liam looks over at him, giggling conspiratorially. Harry's not laughing, though, he's thinking about what to say next. 

The smile falls slowly off Liam's face. She bites her lip and pulls the duvet up a little bit over her chest. "It's okay," she says.

"What?" Harry asks. He hasn't said anything yet.

"I mean…" Liam smiles at him again but it doesn't get anywhere near her eyes. "If you don't want to anymore. It's okay!" She's using her everything-will-be-fine-if-I'm-just-positive-enough voice. "I know you were just being nice and it was just for fun. I don't mind if there are people you'd rather fool around with. My silly list is probably pretty boring for you anyway. If you're bored, you can just say so. I don’t mind."

Harry wonders if anyone has ever been fooled when she smiles like that. It doesn't look _anything_ like her real smile. Harry leans over to kiss her and she turns her face away, which actually hurts Harry's feelings a little. "Hey," he says. "Liam, that's not what I was going to say."

"No, it's fine!" she chirps. "Sorry. I could… Maybe I'll just go back to my room."

"Liam," says Harry. "Shut up a second." She looks _genuinely sad_ for just a heartbeat. And Harry doesn't know what to say to fix it or how to say _I just want to fool around and have it be a real thing we're doing_ in a way that isn't awkward. 

"Are you just really bored?" Liam asks, wincing a little.

"No, god, I – I just, I have my own list," Harry says. He tightens his arm around her waist in case she really does try to run away before he can figure out what to say. "I have a whole stupid list of things I'd like to try and I want you to do them with me, okay?"

Liam looks just a tiny bit relieved. "I'm not sure I'm up for the things that'd be on your list," she says. "Maybe Zayn—"

"No, _no_ ," Harry says. "My list is like… All the things I don't normally get to do. I want to spend a whole weekend lying around playing X-Box and napping and just fucking around with someone. And I want to go out to dinner without the whole band, just… Have a drink and some really awful public displays of affection with someone I actually like a lot. I want to wake up with you and fool around all morning with nowhere special to go."

Liam's just staring at him. It's really unnerving. Harry's heart hammers in his chest a couple of times. He wishes the air conditioner were louder, so he couldn’t hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

Harry's got his hand on her hip and he slides it up so he can take her hand instead, wrapping his fingers around hers. "I mean," he says. "If any of that sounds like stuff you'd like to do."

"Oh," says Liam. 

Harry honestly can't tell if that's a good 'oh' or a bad one. "You do owe me," he says. "We've already done a ton of things on your list, so…"

Liam looks at him for another second and then her face crinkles up into a giggle. "I thought your list would be like, sex swings and flogging. Ugh, Harry. You're _boring_. I can't believe _you're_ the boring one!"

Harry throws himself at her, trying to tickle her everywhere at once. She curls up in a ball, laughing outrageously and not trying very hard to push him away. "Say yes," Harry demands. "Say you want to."

"Lie around in bed all weekend?" Liam asks. "I want to go places! Why can't we go and see a football match or learn to ski or something?"

Harry climbs on top of her and pins her hands to the bed. She's still laughing. She's the most beautiful girl in the world, even when she's being a pain in the arse. "The point of a skiing holiday is to stay in the lodge and have a lot of sex in the hot tub," says Harry firmly. 

"But what if I want to learn to snowboard?" Liam insists. 

"You want to learn to lie around in bed all day having sex and not worrying about things," Harry says. She's still laughing when he leans down to kiss her. "This is okay?" he asks, nudging her cheek with his nose.

"It's sort of strange," Liam says, smiling. "But it's working so far, and… I'm having fun. You'll get bored of me eventually—"

"Nope," says Harry, kissing her neck. He bites a little and she arches underneath him and laughs again. 

"—but I could be up for some skiing holidays and lying around having breakfast in bed."

"And sex," Harry says, because that's key.

"And sex," Liam agrees. "I could probably add those to my list somewhere. Maybe I _will_ look at those Cosmo lists. There's tons of things I haven't tried yet. And you can add to your boring list of lying around doing nothing. But we still might run out of things, and then what will we—"

Harry is maybe a little bit in love with Liam, he hasn't worked it out exactly yet, but he is really going to have to figure out better ways to get her to shut up and stop worrying about things. For now, kissing is a pretty good option. She giggles and he pulls the blanket up over both of their heads and settles in for some serious cuddle therapy to help her work through her obvious trouble relaxing.

—

Harry wakes up because they forgot to close the curtains before they went to bed and there's sunlight spilling across the bed. Harry blinks a couple of times and yawns. He's half-hard the way he usually wakes up, and he runs a lazy hand over himself because he's in no rush. Then he remembers that, unlike most mornings, he's got Liam in bed with him.

She's buried under the duvet somewhere. Liam steals the blankets, Harry realizes, and feels fond about it, because he kicks the blankets off at night. That'll work out well. Presuming she's actually up for it and last night wasn’t just her trying to make him feel better. Liam would be sweet like that. She hates disappointing anyone.

Harry finds a corner of the duvet he can crawl under to find Liam. She's made some kind of nest to curl up in, and he finds her ankle first and follows it up. He's always appreciated her legs, how athletic they look when she can be talked into a skirt or a pair of shorts to play football in. Harry slides his hands up over her hip and cuddles in against her back. 

Liam makes a sleepy noise and puts her hand on top of his, on her stomach. 

"Hi," says Harry, kissing the back of her neck. All the sheets smell like her. He's going to have to start stealing some of her clothes to wear. More than usual, even. 

Liam says something that probably is meant to be words, but comes out as just a mumble. Harry spends some time working his way down the back of her neck with his mouth, and across her shoulders. He plans to memorize her spine with his tongue, eventually. And for once he doesn't feel like he's going to come the minute he starts touching her. He rocks against her bum a little, just enjoying the way her soft skin feels against his cock. 

"Is this—" Liam manages, and yawns again. "Is this on your list?" She looks over at him and smiles, not really opening her eyes.

"Yeah," says Harry. "My list starts with morning sex, definitely."

Liam manages a couple of slow, lazy blinks. "Do I need to do anything?" 

"Nope," says Harry. It's weird how sexy that sounds. He'll just handle everything for a while. Liam never lets _anyone_ handle everything for her. He tugs on her shoulder until she rolls onto her back and he can kiss her properly. Liam mumbles something that's probably about brushing her teeth but Harry swallows her objections because he's not that fussed with hygiene. He likes lazy kissing, tangling their tongues together so that Liam starts tilting her chin up to get more. Harry rubs his hand over her stomach in circles because he just likes the way her skin feels. She's so warm and deceptively soft when she's entirely relaxed. 

Harry's dick is starting to get seriously interested in the proceedings, but he's pretty content just rocking against her. His hand wanders up toward her nipple and pinches, gently, because he likes the way she arches up against his mouth. Liam's started making little noises, just interested little hums and huffs that Harry really enjoys. Her hand moves over his hip and down toward his cock, petting it gently. 

Harry laughs. "What're you doing?" 

"Just… Being friendly," says Liam, and her fingers tighten around his dick. Hot sparks pool in Harry's belly but he's really enjoying just kissing Liam under the duvet, so he tangles his fingers through hers and moves her hand up to his stomach. Liam huffs with disappointment and Harry grins and kisses her again. 

"I still owe you," Harry says. He kisses her jaw, just for a change of pace, and she tilts her chin further up to give him better access. Harry lets go of her hand and moves his fingers down across her hip and rubs his fingers across the curls over her pussy. 

"I'm not actually keeping score," Liam says, but she tilts her hips up a little. 

Harry starts rubbing his thumb over her clit, not hard enough to really give her any friction, just enough to make her whine a little. "Well, I am," says Harry. "It's on my list somewhere. 'Make sure Liam comes more than I do so she'll want to keep doing this.'"

"You're an idiot," says Liam, and she's trying to laugh but she's also trying to push down on his fingers. He likes the way she arches her back and the way she presses her fingers down into the mattress or against his skin. "Harry," she complains.

He grins against her cheek. "It's supposed to last all morning, remember?"

"We have bus call at ten," says Liam. "Actually, what time is it now? Paul won't know where I am—"

"He'll work it out," Harry says, pressing down with his thumb to distract her. "Someone will tell him."

Liam gasps and stutters in a breath. "The – the boys'll come and knock on the door to bother us."

"No," says Harry. "They're hung-over and lazy bastards without you to wake them up." He kisses her, harder this time. He rubs his thumb harder and pushes one of his fingers inside her. 

Liam brings her hands up and pulls on his shoulders. "Harry," she says, already a little breathless. "Can we jump to the part of your list where you – Where you, um, fuck me, already?"

"Let's skip to the part where you practice your dirty talk," says Harry, biting her ear gently. "'Harry, please fuck me.' Now you try."

"I hate you," says Liam without any heat.

"Do you want me to, or not?" Harry can't stop rocking against her hip; he's getting a little bit desperate. His fingers move faster because his hips want to move faster.

"Harry," says Liam, looking at him through her lashes. Her eyes are dark and her lips are very red where he's been biting them. "I think you want to _fuck me_ at least as much as I want to _get fucked_." Her cheeks go pink when she swears, but her voice drops to a growl.

Harry groans and rests his forehead against her shoulder for a minute. He needs to take a couple of deep breath. And at least this time there were several minutes of kissing and bare skin against his before he got embarrassingly desperate, but that's pretty much over now. "Do you know what it does to me, when you say the word fuck?" He pushes two fingers into her and she tilts her hips again and presses against him.

"Maybe I'll say it on stage," says Liam.

"I will pay you a million pounds."

Liam laughs, and then shivers all over. "Okay," she says. "I probably won't." And then quietly, into his ear, she says, " _fuck, fuck, fuck_ …"

Harry stops moving all together because his entire body starts shaking with the need to come. It takes him a long minute to remember how to breathe. "Okay, done going slow," he manages, and Liam laughs throatily. Harry kisses her, sharply, and throws the duvet off so he can grab for another condom. 

Liam puts her own hand on herself and starts moving her fingers around while he's gone. Harry just stares, a little awed and impressed. "That is the hottest thing I've ever seen," he says. Liam just smiles through her lashes. If Zayn and Cosmo are teaching her these things… Well. It's going to end up dangerous for Harry. He rolls the condom on and settles between her legs, pushing her knees up and out of the way. She's sprawled across the bed with her hair going everywhere, looking wanton and sleepy and gorgeous. 

"Kiss me," says Liam, pulling on both of his arms. He pushes his way in to her, as slowly as he can manage, which isn't very. And then he lets her pull him down into a kiss.

Liam hooks her feet together behind his back. "Now, move," she says.

Harry would object that he was supposed to be in charge, but it's been a long morning already and he has vague hopes about a second round. "I really like doing this with you," Harry says, which takes just about all the focus he's got. "Let's do this a lot."

"Okay," says Liam. Harry braces his arms on either side of her shoulders and starts moving. Liam's got one hand on his shoulder and the other hand slips back down between them, so she can finish what he started.

Harry's found that trying to time his orgasms to anyone else's is pretty overrated, and he doesn't mind going again instead, but he'd really like it to work out this time. "Tell me when," Harry gasps. He's starting to feel hot and tingly all over and his chest aches. His whole body aches, actually. It's possible they need to take a break from this for a day or two, but he's not sure he can. 

"Just," says Liam, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. "Just a little more…" 

Harry grits his teeth and holds on. He can't stop moving but he can't stop feeling her, either, how tight and hot she is, how good her skin feels against his. Liam's hips stutter a little and she says, "Ohhhhh," on a long, desperate exhale, and then her body clenches around him and Harry lets go.

His whole body shudders and his vision goes white and he curls in on himself and can't breathe. His fingers and toes are tingling and there's just waves of hot and cold and hot again. 

Liam rubs her hands against his biceps, up and down. "Hey," she says quietly. Harry shakes his head like a dog and tries to pull himself together. He just wants to collapse on top of her. His arms are shaking. Harry pulls out of her with a groan and falls on his side. Liam just rubs her hands up and down his side and kisses his forehead. 

"Can we just… Can we just do this?" Harry asks eventually, when his lungs are working again, and he's got rid of the condom, and he's kissed Liam kind of a lot. He can't seem to move his hands off her bare skin. "Forget about lists and just do this, exactly like this, forever?"

Liam considers it for a minute. "No," she says eventually. "We've got bus call, and I need to shower. And you need to go and get drunk with Louis every so often, probably, to keep yourself sane."

Harry groans. "Terrible," he says.

Liam's smiling, he can hear it in her voice. "But we can always do it again," she promises, and that, he decides, is enough.


End file.
